Dear Eli
by Snickers88925
Summary: She writes him a letter of love. ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi. So yeah.**

**This is only my second fan fic. If you have some constructive critisim. Then please tell meee! :D  
**

_He held me in his arms. His big green eyes and his beaming smile. It made me blush. He leaned in a kissed me ever so gently. I loved it. I loved him. We were at the park and he was pushing me on the swings. "Push me higher Eli! Higher!" I would say every 10 minutes. When I jumped off I lost my balance and fell into his arms. He smiled and helped me back up. I didn't tell him I loved him yet. I was waiting for this weekend. We were going to be going somewhere special. It was going to be a surprise for me. Just like whenever Eli would take me somewhere. It was Tuesday. I couldn't wait any longer. After school I ran to him and planted a kiss on him. He was startled and smirked. "Eli, I have to tell you something." I said sweetly. "Sure, what is it?" he said while running his fingers over my cheek. "Eli, -I" _

I woke up shaking and crying. I got up and took out a piece of paper. Tears were streaming down my eyes. My baby blues eyes were shimmering because of the tears. My eyes were red and puffy. I took out my nicest pen.

"_My Dearest Eli,_

_Your gorgeous emerald green eyes gleaming, your beaming smile, and not to mention your downright adorable face. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I got a new job. Things are going okay. My new job had health insurance so that's really good. We had our high school reunion yesterday. I saw Alli and Drew. I guess they finally made it work. I also saw Jenna with her daughter Amber. She has grown up so much. And K.C. was there. Jenna and I both gave him the death stare and he seemed terrified. It was actually very funny. Conner became the new Bill Gates. How ironic. I haven't seen these people in such a long time. Finally, I saw Adam walking in. I was so surprised. I ran to him and hugged him. We had a lot of catching up to do. He talked about his new house and how he just found someone who was okay with the real Adam. Mr. Simpson was in a wheelchair. He was too weak to stand. He is like REALLY old now. Ha-ha. I am also moving. I have decided to live in an apartment. This house is too big. My parents have moved all the way to Missouri! I have decided to stay here, with you. I miss you Eli, and I love you._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Clare"_

She and put it in a new envelope and sealed it with a kiss. She put it on her table and tried to go back to sleep. Finally sleep carried her into a dream. This was a weird one. All she could see were flying colors. The next morning, Clare got up early and got dressed. She wore a new MICHAEL KORS dress and coach shoes. She walked all the way there. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. You could hear the soft sounds of her sobs. She finally reached her destination. It brought back so many painful memories that she tried to block out of her head. The tears came out even harder. The sign was engraved in marble. In large letters it spelled out "_Mount Pleasant Cemetery West Wing" _Clare cried as she walked in making sure that she didn't step on graves. She made it. The stone wrote, "In loving memory of Elijah Goldsworthy, Born on April 15th, 1993 Died on August 25th, 2016." They memories came pouring back.

_Eli and Clare were in love. Once Clare graduated high school, Eli and Clare moved in together. A few months later, Eli proposed to her. She accepted and they were soon going to be married. They were engaged for about 1 or 2 years because they were planning the wedding. Adam was going to be the Best Man and Alli was going to be the Maid of Honor. Jenna was a brides' maid along with a few of Clare's cousins. Amber was the flower girl. The wedding was perfect and the cake was AMAZING! They went to Miami for their honey moon. They were there for about 3 weeks. They were married for about 1 ½ years before Clare wanted a baby. Eli agreed. They tried but Clare wasn't pregnant. One day, Eli was going to work. He said he had to take a double shift. Clare was disappointed but said okay because they needed to pay the bills and the rent. That night Clare waited for Eli. He didn't come home. She was worried but fell asleep on the couch. In the morning he back ached and she felt horrible. She went into the room to see if Eli came home. He didn't. She was scared so she called his cell. No answer. Someone was knocking on the door. It was a police officer. "Excuse me miss but did you know an Eli Goldsworthy?" he asked sounding professional. "Why yes. He is my husband" Clare said nervously. "Ma'am, we found his body today….." he trailed off. Clare's blue eyes widen. Her world just came tumbling down. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed. "If you would come with me I can explain." "Oh-o ok." Clare said trying to hold back her tears as much as she could. "Elijah had been shot in the head 4 times and o2 times in the neck." The officer said. "Who did this? Who was this ASSHOLE WHO KILLED MY HUSBAND?" Clare shouted and then started crying. "A man named John Feltingburgerfaceman. He had killed before. But we got him. If it wasn't for Eli another 50 people would have died. So I guess Eli is sort of a hero."_

Clare sat by his stone, the memories flooded her mind. She sat there talking to him. She was now about 43 now. She left the note and a rose. She whispered "I love you Eli. I love you." And walked away. She was covered by fog.


End file.
